The Man of SHIELD
by Collect007mib
Summary: What if the Man of Steel was part of the MCU and fought alongside the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and enemies, allies and situations that are from both Marvel and DC universes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I made this fanfiction while I was still working on my other fanfiction, (The part time devil and the hero for fun) I hit a stump and I'm typing this until I get more ideas, and just to test my grammar and spacing out sentences. if you guys got any ideas for a chapter 4, please tell me, until then, here it is.**

 ** **The Man of S.H.I.E.L.D.****

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel or DC, this fanfic is just for fun.**

Chapter 1 Last Hope

On an alien planet named Krypton, a child has just been born, and that child is the first natural birth of the Kryptonians in centuries. They were an advanced race and had an era of expansion, but now they are on the brink of extinction.

A man named Jor-El of the house of El was standing in front of the council of Krypton, "Krypton's core is collapsing, we may only have a matter of weeks, I warned you harvesting the core was suicide, it has accelerated the process of implosion." Jor-El said.

"Our natural reserves were exhausted, what would you have us do El?" One of the Councilmen asked, "Look to the stars, like our ancestors did, there are habitable worlds within reach, we can start by using some of the old outposts." Jor-El suggested.

"Even if we evacuate the entire planet, many of the old outposts were destroyed by the Black Order." A Councilwoman said. "I'm not talking about the entire planet, because everybody here is already dead." Jor-El said.

"Give me control of the Codex and I will ensure the survival of our race, there is still hope, I have held that hope in hands—" Jor-El was interrupted by an explosion at the front door, the guards were quickly shot down.

Then a man appeared out of the smoke. "This Council has been disbanded." The man said. "On whose authority?" The Councilwoman asked, "Mine." Then the man shot her. "The rest of you will be tried and punished accordingly."

"What are you doing Zod? This is madness!" Jor-El asked, "What I should've done years ago, these lawmakers with their endless debates have lead Krypton to ruin!" Zod answered as his forces were taking the council.

"And if your forces prevail, you'll be the leader of nothing." Jor-El said, "Then join me, help me save our race. We'll start anew, we'll sever the degenerative bloodlines that have lead us to this state, and have our revenge against the Warlord of Titan that has wiped out so many of us." Zod pleaded.

"And who will decide which bloodline survive Zod? you?" Jor-El asked, Zod gave him a menacing look, "Don't do this El, the last thing I want is for use to be enemies." Zod said, "You have abandoned the principle that bound us together, you've taken up the sword against your own people." Jor-El said.

"I'll honor the man you once were Zod. Not this monster you've become." Jor-El said, Zod with a disappointed look on his face ordered a few men to take Jor-El away. Jor-El was being escorted to the prison, (or his own house, I'm not sure.) then one of his robotic assistants came up to them and asked Jor-El, "Sir, is everything all right?", "Out of the way…" one of the soldier said, Jor-El gave his robot a nod, "...I said—" then the robot shined a bright light.

Jor-El head bashed one of the soldiers and drew away a gun from another soldier and knocked him down, he drew away another gun from a third soldier and fired the gun the first and the second soldier, then he knocked out the third. "Get me Lara." Jor-El ordered the robot, her face showed through the robot, "Jor- behind you!" Lara said, Jor-El reacted by shooting his gun at two other soldiers.

"Lara, prepare the pod for take off, I'll be with you as soon as I can." Jor-El said, (this is gonna be the same as the Man of Steel, so I'm gonna skip to the part where he got back with the Codex.) "Did you find a world?" Jor-El asked, "We have" Lara answered. "Orbiting main sequence yellow star, just as you said it would" another robot said.

It showed the picture of the solar system. "A young star, his cells will drink it's radiation, it's a seemingly intelligent population, the Kree seemed to have enhanced some of it, he won't be completely alone." Jor-El said, "It hasn't happened for millions of years, they won't know about their gifts." Lara said, "He'll be an outcast, a freak, they'll kill him" she said, "How?" Jor-El asked, "He'll be a god to them."

Lara expressed a look of concern, "What if the ship doesn't make it?" she asked, "He'll die out there, alone.", Lara began to tear up, "I can't do it, I thought could, but now that he's here…". "Lara" Jor-El interrupted, "Krypton is doomed, it's his only chance now. He's our people's only hope." Then one of the robots were alerted, "What is it Kilos?" He asked.

"There are five attack ships approaching from the east." The robot said as it showed they are Zod's, "Citadel's defenses are being scanned and evaluated." Jor-El reached for his son, "I'll upload the Codex.". "Just let me look at him." Lara requested, "We'll never get to see him walk, we'll never hear him say our names." Lara shed a tear. Jor-El grabbed his child, "But out there, amongst the stars, he will live."

He laid his son on the capsule bed and transferred the Codex into his son, and obtained a control key and insert it in the pod. "Goodbye my son, our hopes and dreams travel with you." Jor-El said as he saw his son for the last time. The child's bed was being lifted to the craft.

Outside, Zod's forces were arriving, Jor-El suited up in his battle armor. As Zod's ships arrive he gave an order to blast the main doors open. Meanwhile the craft is getting ready for takeoff. One of Zod's men walked up to him, "General, we have identified an engine ignition within the Citadel.".

"A launch" Zod realized, "Hold this platform, commander." Zod ordered, he took two men with him and entered the Citadel. Jor-El was waiting for them, "I know you stole the Codex Jor-El," Zod stated, "Surrender it and I'll let you live.", This is a second chance for all of Krypton, not the just the bloodlines you deem worthy." Jor-El said, "What have you done?" Zod asked, "We have had a child Zod." Jor-El answered, "A boy child, Krypton's first natural birth in centuries, and he will be free, free to forge his own destiny, and inspire so many others like him to do the same."

Zod had a look of shock then anger, "Heresy! Destroy it!" He ordered his men, Jor-El shot both of them, (Like before this is gonna be the same as the Man of Steel so I'll skip to the part where Jor-El had Zod on his knees) "Lara! Listen to me!" Zod requested, "The Codex is Krypton's future! Abort the launch!" He ordered.

Lara looked back to her husband, then she pressed the button which launched the craft. They all looked up to the craft, Zod let out a shout. He pulled out a blade of his armor, then stabbed Jor-El. Jor-El looked at him with a face of betrayal, then fell to the floor. Lara quickly ran to him, then cried for his death, "Your son Lara, where have you sent him?" Zod asked, "His name is Kal, son of El," she answered, "and he is beyond your reach." Zod had a look of confusion and anger.

He came out of the Citadel and order one of his men to shoot down the craft. One of the ships took off and targeted the craft, right when he was about to fire it was shot down by one of the ships that were against Zod, then the spacecraft entered teleported out of the planet. They quickly surrounded them "Lay down your weapons, your forces are surrounded." They laid down their weapons, but Zod gave them a look that might as well have said: "this isn't over.".

Later, Zod and his men were at their trial. "General Zod," A Councilman announced, "For the crimes of murder and treason the council has sentenced you and your fellow insurgents to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning. Do you have any last words?" He asked, then Zod had a burst of anger, "You won't kill us yourself!" Zod said, "You wouldn't sully your hands! But you'll damn us to a black hole for eternity!" Zod shouted.

Then he spat at their faces, "Jor-El was right, you're a pack of fools, every last one of you." Then he ran up to Lara, "and you, you believe your son is safe? I will find him, I will reclaim what you have taken from us." Zod promised, "I will find him, I will find him Lara," "I WILL FIND HIM!". Then ice was covering them, when it finished they were being sent upward to the ship.

They flew up into space, then entered the portal to the Phantom Zone. Days later, the planet was falling apart, Lara took a look outside and had a moment, "Lady Lara, shouldn't you find refuge?" The robot asked, "There is no refuge Kilor." Lara answered, "Jor-El was right, this is the end." She looked up to stars and prayed for her son "Make a better world than ours Kal."

Then the fire consumed the House of El. In space, the planet detonated. Krypton was now nothing but a shattered wasteland. Meanwhile, the spacecraft was teleported into the solar system of Earth, past Saturn, then past mars, then finally the moon. The craft has finally arrived to Earth, it entered the atmosphere and landed on a field in Kansas.

30 years later, a ship was sailing in the middle of the sea.

 **(Okay, I owe you an explanation on Jor-El getting the Codex scene and fighting Zod. Well, the reason(s) are also why I haven't made a chapter 4 on my other fanfiction.)**

 **(Because I'm not sure if I am that good at fight scenes or intense scenes, the scene where Jor-El escapes, that was a test, let me know what you think of it. Also if I made any grammar errors, PLEASE let me know, thank you. :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - "You were sent here for a reason"

A man was getting rope and someone saw a cage on a crane falling, that someone jumped to get the man out of the way, "Watch it dumbass!" That someone said. "Keep your eyes open or you're gonna get squashed!" The someone picked the man up, "Where the hell did they find you, Greenhorn?" Later, the Coast Guard was on the radio.

"All civilian boats, stand clear." The Coast Guard said, "The subsea valves failed and the rig is about to explode.", "Roger, Coast Guard." The captain said, "What about the men inside?" He asked, "S.H.I.E.L.D. Is gonna pick em up, but if you ask me, they're goners." The Coast Guard said.

"Greenhorn, fetch me my binoculars." The captain ordered, "Greenhorn." But he was gone. Meanwhile, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet was circling around the oil rig, "Okay, we pinpointed the distress signal somewhere inside the rig." Agent Coulson said, "I'll take a team and search for the men."

Meanwhile, the man named Greenhorn was hanging on one of the stills. "Let's go." A worker said, "This is the last of the oxygen, I don't know how much longer we can hold out." Then they saw the door being pried open, when it was they saw a man on fire. "Alright Coulson." Mack said, "We're ready." Then the workers arrived on the helipad. "Wait, I got some guys on the helipad." Agent May said.

Then they landed the Quinjet on the helipad, when they got everyone on board the Quinjet, Greenhorn saw the oil rig tower was going to fall on them, so he walked up to the tower. "Coulson, get that last guy on board, we have got to go!." May said. "Sir, we need to go NOW!" Coulson yelled to Greenhorn. When the tower was about to fall on them, Greenhorn held it back with his bare hands.

Coulson and Mack were shocked in awe, Mack snapped out of it and told May to fly out now. Greenhorn was still holding it back, but the ground beneath him was breaking, when S.H.I.E.L.D. flew out, the tower fell over Greenhorn, the oil rig was gone. In the Quinjet, Coulson was still shocked at what he saw, "Coulson, are you alright?" May asked, "What happened back there?".

"I think he was an Inhuman, he saved us, like a guardian angel." Coulson answered. "You think he's okay?" Mack asked, "I don't know." Coulson answered. Then, in the ocean, Greenhorn was in deep. He was dreaming back to his childhood. He was in a classroom where his super senses first developed, "When did Kansas became a territory? A teacher was asking while drawing on a board.

"Clark?" She asked while Clark was staring out the window. "I want you to tell me who first settled Kansas." Clark was starting to see 'through' things and hear 'everything' and started breathing heavily. "Are you alright Clark?" She asked. Then Clark's senses were getting worse, then he ran out of the classroom, then went into the janitor's closet.

Later, the teacher was knocking and telling him to open the door, "Leave me alone." Clark said. "Clark, I have called you mother." The teacher said. Clark stared at the doorknob and his eyes turned red and burned the door knob. Clark's mother entered the building and ran to the closet, "Clark, please open the door." Martha said, Clark was listening in to the other kids whispering, calling him a shut in, a weirdo, a freak.

"Clark, how can I help you if you don't let me in?" Martha asked, "The world's too big mom." Clark answered. "Then make it small." Martha said, "Just focus on my voice, pretend it's an island, out in the ocean, do you see it?" She asked, "I see it." Clark answered as he gained control. "Then swim towards it, honey." Martha said.

Then Clark opened the door and ran into her mother's arms, "What's wrong with me, mom?", "Clark" she said to help him think nothing was wrong with him, "Clark" she said as an echo in his mind which woke him up deep the ocean and saw a whale swimming in the ocean.

He swam to shore so he can find clothes and found some in the trunk of a car. After he clothed himself, he saw a bus driving in street, it reminded him of another 'interesting moment' of his childhood. He was a middle schooler, taking the school bus, he was looking out of the window, a bully was bugging him.

"Hey asswipe." The bully said, "What, do you see the game?" He asked. "Leave him alone Pete." A girl said, "Or what Raina? Are you his girlfriend?" Pete asked. "It's okay Raina." Clark said, "Alright, answer my question, Dicksplash." Pete said. At that moment, a tire of the bus popped, and the bus crashed through the bridge and fell straight into the river.

The bus was sinking down, Clark was not about to sit around, so he got out of the bus, through the emergency exit. The kids in the bus were about to drown, when suddenly the school bus was being pushed to shore. When it reached land, Raina was looking at the back and was shocked at what she saw, Clark pushing the bus.

He was looking back at her, then turned and swam into the river. Raina walked to the back of the bus to find him, she wasn't just shocked, she was amazed at what he did, like it was the most powerful thing she has ever seen. Then suddenly, Clark swam back out with Pete, who was drowning outside the bus.

Later, at Clark's house, Pete's mother was talking to Clark's parents. "My son was in the bus." She said, "He saw what Clark did.", Clark was swinging outside. "I'm sure he did." Jonathan replied, "If whatever he thought he saw was—" Interrupted by Pete's mother, "I was an act of God, Jonathan.", Clark's parents had this non serious expression on their faces.

"Well, I think you're blowing this a little out proportion." Martha said. "No, I'm not, Raina saw it too and Mike Peterson, and this isn't the first time Clark has done something like this." Pete's mother said. Later, Jonathan was walking up to his son, "I just wanted to help" Clark said, "I know you did." Jonathan replied, "But we talked about this, right?, we talked about this. Clark, you need to keep this side of yourself a secret."

"What was I supposed to do?" Clark asked, "Just let them die?". "Maybe." His father answered. "Clark, you know when people find out about you, it's gonna change our beliefs, what it means to be human." "You've saw how Pete's mom reacted Clark, she was scared.". "Why?" Clark asked, "People are afraid of what they don't understand." Jonathan answered.

"I remember one of my father's stories, when he was a part of the Howling Commandos, he fought alongside Captain America, he said 'Hydra had something that was 'out of this world'', people were afraid of what it could do." Jonathan said. "Is she right?" Clark asked, "Did god do this to me? Tell me!" He asked upsettingly.

Jonathan took Clark into the barn and showed him what was under it, "We found you in this." He said, "We were sure that the government was going to show up on our doorstep but, nobody ever came." He said as Clark was looking around it. Jonathan pulled out a drawer and picked up something wrapped up.

"This was in the ship with you" He showed Clark, "I took to a metallurgist in Kansas state, he said whatever it's made of didn't even exist in the periodic table. It also means that it's not from this means that it's not from this world Clark, and neither are you." Clark was shocked, "You're the answer son, you're the answer to "Are we alone in the universe?"

"I don't want to be." Clark said, "I don't blame you son, it would be huge burden for any one to bear, but you are not just anyone Clark and I have to believe that you were… that you were sent here for a reason, and all these choices you're going through one day, one day you are going to think of them as a blessing." Jonathan said as he put his arm around Clark. "And when that day comes, you're gonna have to make a choice, a choice whether to stand proud in front of the human race or not."

"Can't I just keep pretending I'm your son?" Clark asked, "You are my son." Jonathan's voice was breaking and hugged his son, "But somewhere, out there, you have another father too who gave you another name, and he sent you here for a reason Clark, and even if it takes you the rest of your life, you owe it to yourself to find out what that reason is."

(Present Day, at the playground,)

"FitzSimmons." Coulson said, "Any sign of our 'guardian angel' at the oil rig." He asked. "No sir." He answered, "They investigated the entire wreckage and there is no sign of him.". "This guy…" Coulson said, "He knew he could hold it back, like he learned how to control his power, how could we have not noticed him before?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know, sir." Simmons answered, "Maybe the discovery in the arctic will give us answers.", this confused Coulson, "Discovery?" He asked. "Satellites have found a large metal structure in Ellesmere Island, found by 'Wormhole' signatures." Simmons answered. "Wormhole? Like Thor's bifrost bridge?" Mack asked, "More like the portal from New York." Fitz answered.

"I'll talk to Director Mack and convince him to let us go." Coulson said and everyone nodded, "I'll talk to May, and what about… Quake?" Coulson asked, "Sorry sir, no recent activity." Fitz said. Coulson's face changed to disappointment, "Okay, good work." Coulson walked out. "Coulson" Mack said as he put his hand on his shoulder, "We'll find Daisy, soon." Coulson still had disappointment on his face.

Daisy Johnson, A.K.A. Quake, has left S.H.I.E.L.D. Since her boyfriend: Lincoln Campbell, sacrificed himself to destroy Hive, an Inhuman with parasitic powers. Daisy has been on the run for a few months, with a mission to take down the WatchDogs, an Anti-Inhuman organization. Now, she is going to a trucker bar rest for a bit.

Meanwhile, Clark Kent has taken a job as a waiter at the bar, now he was clean up after the customers, he noticed a girl who was sitting down with a glass in her hand was looking at him and smiled at her, Daisy smiled back, she thought the guy was cute, then without either of them knowing, they were listening to two soldiers' conversation.

"Wait a minute, aren't they supposed to be there for the exercise?" A white soldier asked, "No, they're changing the plans, I guess somebody found something strange on Ellesmere Island." The black soldier answered. "General Talbot has been surrounding that area all week.". "That asshole?" The white soldier asked in surprise, "You gotta be kidding me.". "I know, it's crazy right?" The black soldier said. "And S.H.I.E.L.D. Is there too, lots of them. They are calling it an anomalous object, you know like New York."

Then they both heard a girl waitress in trouble. A man was forcing her to sit down. Daisy was about to get up and walk to the guy, but stopped when someone else walked up to him. "Hey, leave her alone man." Clark said when he put his arm on the man's shoulder. When he let go, the man got up and put his hat on the table, "Or what?" He asked. "Or, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Clark answered.

"I think I'll leave when I'm good and ready." The man replied. Then he splashed his beer in his face. A few were laughing, Daisy had a look of confusion, Clark had a look of anger. "Oh, there he is." The man responded. He pushed Clark, but Clark didn't even budge. When it seemed that Clark was about to strike, he was stopped by the girl waitress, "It's not worth it sweetie." She said.

Clark took off his apron and walked away, "Hey asshole, don't forget your tip." The man threw a can at Clark as he was leaving, as Clark went through the door, Daisy was confused. ("What happened? Why didn't he strike?") she thought to herself, ("Looking at him, he could've break that guy easily, so why didn't he?"). Then Daisy decided to wait until that guy leaves, so she can teach him a lesson.

Later at night, the guy was leaving the bar, Daisy was leaving too. The guy was going to get in his truck, but stopped as he saw it was… 'kabobed'. Daisy also went through the door and saw the same thing, ("What the hell?") she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Clark was walking down the road, while trying to hitchhike.

 **(Now, about the bus scene, to the people who know who Raina is, I added her to this flashback to make it the beginning of how she was fascinated by people with extraordinary abilities, and about Jonathan Kent, a son of a Howling Commando and telling stories about it to Clark, I made it up so Clark would look up to Captain America, for what he did for the world, so he would be more driven into doing the right thing. Thank you for reading this, and please let me know what you think of this :))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - "I can do things that other people can't."

Days later… at Ellesmere, a large plane called the Zephyr one was landing on the snow. "Agent Coulson, Director Mace, good to see you." General Talbot said. "General Talbot, it's been a while." Director Mace replied, "What have you got?" He asked. "Come see for yourself." Talbot answered. "Hey new guy, grab the eggheads' stuff." Talbot ordered. "Careful with those, they're heavy." Fitz told the new guy.

"Fitz! Where are you manners?" She asked, "I'm Jemma Simmons." She said as she reached her hand out, "I'm Clark Kent, nice to meet you." Clark replied as he grabbed Simmons' hand and shook it. "Quite a grip." Simmons said, "Do you exercise?" She asked. Clark didn't know how to answer that question, "Jemma!" May said, "Stop flirting with him and come on.". Later, at the base, "It looks like you made quite the discovery." Fitz said, "Thanks to you guys, we made here before any other government agency." Talbot replied.

"So what have you found?" Coulson asked."We found a large structure inside the ice, and satellite imaging can't get a read on it." Radcliffe answered. "Are you sure it's not just a submarine?" Mack asked, "Doubtful, that's 300 meters, considerably larger than anything we built back then." Talbot answered, "and here is the spooky part." Radcliffe added, "The ice surrounding the object, it's nearly 20,000 years old."

"Okay, so anything on how we are going to get in? Coulson asked, "The ice is easy, it's what's inside that's gonna be hard." Radcliffe answered. "Whatever it is, doesn't even exist on periodic table, but seems to be stronger than steel.". "Okay then, we get the equipment to breach in, then we investigate." Mace ordered. "Good work team." He added. That sentence made everyone a little uncomfortable.

Later, at nightfall, Daisy was sneaking around the base, she already hacked into the servers, so she knows what they found. If it's alien, it could be related to the Inhumans. She brought a camera with her for documentation, she took a picture of the site and saw something or someone in the picture, going to the ship. "Where the hell are you going?" Daisy said to herself.

Then she made her way to the structure, she saw where the guy entered and there was a large hole and inside was a very faint red light. Inside the structure, Clark made his way through the ice by using his heat vision, he then looked around and saw a lot, but wasn't sure what he was looking at. He entered what looked like a control room, then saw a panel with a hole.

Clark recognized the shape of the hole, so he took what was on his neck off, the key that was in the craft that took him there. He insert it in the hole, he looked behind him and saw a small probe looking hostile, then it attacked, Clark was trying to press the key in but was struggling with the whip of the robot, he broke free and pressed the key, the probe was no longer hostile.

Then he saw a mysterious figure in the hall and disappear, "Hello?" He asked, he followed the mysterious figure, but couldn't find him. Meanwhile, Daisy entered the ship and took a look around, she too saw the probe and stood still, the probe scanned her and detected Kree DNA and attacked, because the Kree was considered an enemy to Krypton.

Daisy was hit and she was hurt, Clark heard it and ran to the sound of trouble. The probe was closing in on Daisy, she used her powers to blow it away, then she felt pain in her arm, unable to use her powers again. The probe got back up and went closer to Daisy, then Clark grabbed the probe from behind and crushed it with his bare hands.

Daisy saw what he did and was a bit surprised, Clark threw the probe aside and went to Daisy, as he went to her, he recognized the woman, as she recognized him, they saw each other at the trucker bar. Daisy was trying to get up but she couldn't. Clark looked inside her and found more than her wound, her arms were also in great pain.

He went over to her and looked in her eyes, Daisy did the same and calmed down. Clark unbuttoned her jacket and looked at her wound, "You're hemorrhaging internally, if I don't colorize this bleed…" Clark had a worried look on his face. "You're Inhuman?" Daisy asked, "Not exactly." Clark answered, "Now hold my hand, this is gonna hurt." he said, he stared at her wound and his eyes turned red, then Daisy screamed in pain.

Later, at the site, the scanners were picking up activity on the ship. "Fitz! Come look at this!" Simmons said. Then everything was shaking, Coulson felt it too and looked outside, it was an alien ship, it was hovering over the ice, the entire camp was looking, some of them even had their jaws dropped. Then, the ship flew away.

—

The next morning,

Daisy was laying on the snow unconscious, when she barely opened her eyes, she saw a Quinjet next to her and the person getting off of it, it was Coulson, the closest thing she had to a father, was over her. "Hey." Coulson said, "Long time no see." Daisy let out a small smile before she passed out. Coulson was relieved and glad to see her, the closest thing she had to a daughter, was safe.

Later, at the Playground,

Daisy was coming to, when she did, she found herself on a bed in a room with white walls with hexagonal spots, with a big TV with a wallpaper of a view, then she saw Coulson on a chair next to her bed, asleep. "Hey" she said. That made Coulson jump from his sleep, then he looked a Daisy, "Hey" he replied.

"How long have you've been sitting there?" Daisy asked "Since we brought you here." Coulson answered, Daisy nodded at that, she took another look around. "You look well." Coulson said to break the silence, "Thanks, I've been doing fine…" Daisy replied "On my own.", Coulson nodded at that, "We missed you" he said, Daisy smiled a bit, "I missed you guys too."

Then May came in through the door. "Hey, you alright?" She asked, "I'm fine, thanks." Daisy answered. "Good, so can you tell us what you were doing at the site last night?" Coulson and Daisy were a bit annoyed at the question. "May—" Coulson was about to say something, "No Coulson, it's okay." Daisy said. "Okay, I'll start by how I heard about it."

Meanwhile, at the lab.

"Did you guys find anything about the ship last night?" Director Mace asked. "No sir, it's completely off the radar." Fitz answered, "How can something as big as that just… disappear?" Mack asked. "It must've been using cloaking technology that is centuries… millenniums more advanced than the Zephyr." Simmons answered.

"Well just do your best to find it." Director Mace ordered, "Talbot is pissed off about this as it is, in the wrong hands that kind of technology can mean a serious threat.". "Director Mace." Mack said, "An… ally from one of our previous missions is coming to sign up, and she could help us with this.".

"Okay" Director Mace said. "Get her registered and let her help you guys.". "Thank you sir." Mack thanked. "And Fitz" Director Mace said, "Bring Radcliffe over, if he helped us find it once, he can help us find it again." He ordered. "Yes sir," Fitz said.

—

Meanwhile, at the arctic, in the spaceship.

Clark was taking a look around the ship when he heard a computer voice: "Recursive diagnostics complete." It said, "Guiding presence authenticated." The control chair of the ship was lifting up, then Clark saw a man standing in the hallway. "To see you standing there having grown into an adult…" the man said, "If only Lara could've witnessed this."

"Who are you?" Clark asked "I am your father, Kal" the man answered, "Or at least a shadow of him. His consciousness. My name was Jor-El.". "And Kal?" Clark asked, "That's my name?". "Kal-El. It is." Jor-El answered. Clark took a second to collect himself, "I have do many questions," Clark said, "Where do I come from? Why did you send me here?"

"You came from Krypton." Jor-El answered, "A world with a much harsher environment than Earth's. Long ago… in an era of expansion… our race spread out through the stars… Seeking new worlds to settle upon. This scout ship was one of thousands launched into the void. We built outposts on other planets… using great machines to reshape environments to our needs. For 100,000 years, our civilization flourished… accomplishing wonders."

"What happened?" Kal asked. "Artificial population control was established. The outposts on space exploration were abandoned. We exhausted our natural resources. As a result, our planet's core became unstable. Eventually, our military leader… General Zod, attempted a coup. But by then it was too late. Your mother and I foresaw the coming calamity… and we took certain steps to ensure your survival."

"This is a genesis chamber. All Kryptonians were conceived in chambers such as this. Every child was designed to fulfill a predetermined role in our society… as a worker… a warrior, a leader and so on. Your mother and I believed Krypton lost something precious. The element of choice, of chance. What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended for him or her? What if a child aspired to something greater?"

"You were the embodiment of that belief, Kal. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. That's why we risked so much to save you."

"Why didn't you come with me?" Kal asked,

"We couldn't, Kal." Jor-El answered, no matter how much we wanted to. No matter how much we loved you. Your mother, Lara, and I were a product of the failures of our world as much as Zod was tied to it's fate."

"So, I'm alone." Clark said. "No." Jor-El replied, "You're as much a child of Earth now as you are of Krypton, not to mention, the Inhumans being discovered. You can embody the best of both worlds. The dream you mother and I dedicated our lives to preserve." Then a hatch beside them, opened.

"The people of Earth are different from us, that's true." He said, "But ultimately, I believe that is a good thing, they won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did, not if you guide them Kal, not if you give hope." Jor-El revealed the symbol on his chest, "That's what this symbol means, the symbol for the house of El means hope. Embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. That's what you can bring them."

Later, Kal stepped outside the ship, walking towards the horizon.

He heard the rest of the conversation in his thoughts (" _Why am I so different from them?")_ he asked. ( _Earth's sun is younger and brighter than Krypton's was."_ ) Jor-El said, (" _Your cells have drunken it's radiation, strengthening your muscles, your skin, your senses. Earth's gravity is weaker, yet it's atmosphere is more nourishing. You've grown stronger here than I ever could've imagined. The only way to know how strong, is to keep testing your limits."_ )

At the end of that sentence, Kal began leaping, he went so high he could land on the peak of mountains, leap tall buildings in a single bound. On his fourth leap, he pushed farther so he began to fly, for a short moment, then he began freefalling and panicking. He crash landed straight through a mountain and in the ground.

As he got back up, he heard his father's voice again. (" _You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time… they will join you in the sun, Kal. In time… you will help them accomplish wonders."_ )

After that last word, he kneeled to the ground, then the ground began to shake, then a boom. Kal took flight, into the clouds then a sonic boom. Faster than a bullet, he descended to ground still flying, while passing by the animals. Next, he went to the ocean, where the water was being blown away by his amazing speed, more powerful than a locomotive. At a rocky terrain, he tested his maneuvers through holes, gaps and curves. Then he flew higher than any plane, into space and saw a great view of the world


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't written a chapter about this in awhile, but since you guys don't read about this much, I don't think that's much of an issue. But if it is, please let me know, and here's Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

A Ghost or an Angel?

Back to the playground, in the cell, Daisy told May and Coulson the whole story.

"His eyes turned red?" Coulson asked, Daisy nodded. May was taking notes of the conversation. Daisy spoke freely because she knew she could trust them, and her team. "And you said you recognized that guy from the bar where you heard about the site?" May asked, "Yep, and did I mentioned the part where he crushed the drone that attacked me with his bare hands like an egg?" Daisy asked.

May and Coulson nodded. "Did you catch his name?" May asked. "No, but if he heard about the site the same way I did, he must've been with you guys on the site." Daisy answered. "Well, we'll start by going to the bar, maybe they'll have something." Coulson said, "Want to come with us?" He asked.

May had a confused look. "You want me to come with you?" Daisy asked, very confused. "If you want, maybe this guy would trust a familiar face." Coulson answered. "Alright, thanks." Daisy said. Coulson and May exited the room.

"Coulson…" May said, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked. "Yes, I am. This is Daisy, May. We can trust her." Coulson answered. "What happens when she tries to runaway again?" May asked. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now, we need to find this Inhuman." Coulson answered.

—

Meanwhile at Radcliffe's house,

"Oh, it's almost complete, Aida will soon be fully operational." Radcliffe said to himself. Then he moved quickly when the door opened. "Dr. Radcliffe?" Fitz asked. Radcliffe quickly ran to him, "Fitz! What are you doing here?" Radcliffe asked. "Director Mace wants you to come to S.H.I.E.L.D., to see if you can help us track the spaceship again." Fitz answered.

"Oh, of course!, shall we get going?" Radcliffe asked. "Radcliffe, were you in the middle of something?" Fitz asked. "Nothing more important than the technology of the century!" Radcliffe answered.

—

Meanwhile, at the Playground.

"Director Mace, have you made any progress finding the ship?" Talbot asked. "No, but we plan on having Dr. Radcliffe and we have a new registered Inhuman on the case." Mace answered. "Director Mace, our not-so friendly senator Nadeer is already on our ass for not reporting this to the government, the ship was your chance to prove yourself to us that you can handle S.H.I.E.L.D.." Talbot said.

"I know general, I still can, we just need a bit more time." Mace replied. "I'm counting on you, Mace." Talbot said, before signing off.

—

Meanwhile, in the Zepher,

"Hey, Yo-Yo" Mack said. "Hey, turtle man." Yo-Yo replied. "Just really quick, we need you to sign." Mack said. Yo-Yo then put her finger on the scanner and she was registered.

"So, you need my help to find someone?" She asked. "Yeah, a real ghost. Who somehow got into our site, and we think… it could be the same guy who saved me and Coulson at the oil rig." Mack answered as he showed Yo-Yo the Quinjet camera footage of the oil rig and saw the man turning to the falling tower and held it back.

"Damn." Yo-Yo said. "Yeah, that's pretty strong, huh?" Mack asked. "Yeah, look at his muscles." Yo-Yo answered. "Uh, okay, look we need to see if you can help us find him." Mack reminded. "And you don't know anything about this guy? Family?..." Yo-Yo asked, "Relationships?". "This guy was on the run for probably his entire life, kind of hard to keep in touch with someone, if your always moving". Mack answered.

"So, he could be single?" Yo-Yo asked while smiling and looking at the footage. "OKAY, can we just get to the part where you help us?" Mack asked. "Sure, is anyone else helping us?" Yo-Yo asked. "Yeah, Coulson, May, Jemma and Daisy are coming with us." Mack answered. "Our ears are burning." Coulson said as they were boarding the Zephyr.

—

Meanwhile, at the Kent farm

An middle aged woman named Martha Kent, saw her son being dropped off by a truck.

"Well look at you!" She said. Clark was walking to her mother, he was glad to be home. "You know, you could at least try to keep in touch." Martha said. "Sorry, I don't have a phone… or money." Clark replied. "Besides, I need to stay invisible, remember?" Clark asked to remind her. "I know, I… just get worried." Martha said as they were walking to the house. "Mom… I found them."

"Who?" Martha asked. "My parents…" Clark said, it made Martha gasp. "...My people, I know where I come from now.". Martha didn't exactly know what to say. "Wow, That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you, Clark." Martha then walked to the stairs of the house. "What?" Clark asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Martha answered, "When you were a baby, I used to lay by your crib at night, listening to you breathe, it was hard for you, you struggled and I worried all the time.". "You worried the truth would come out." Clark guessed. "No." Martha replied, "The truth about you, is beautiful, we saw that the moment we laid eyes on you, we knew that one day… the whole world would see that, I'm just…" her voiced began to break, "I'm worried they'll take you away from me."

Clark wrapped her mother in his arm and hugged her, "I'm not going anywhere, mom." Clark assured her, "I promise."

—

The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. were on quite the search, they went to the docks of the crew that were the closest to the fallen oil rig, and told them who he was in the crew. Next, they went to the bar where Daisy saw the man for the first time and talked to the girl waitress, until she recognized Daisy.

"Hey, you were here the other day. You were the one laying your eyes on him, checking him out." That made everyone turned to Daisy, who was blushing and embarrassed. "OKAY." Daisy quickly said, "Thanks for your help, we'll be going now.". The waitress asked something, "Hey, if you decide not to hit that, mind emailing me his phone number?" That made Daisy more embarrassed.

"I see I wasn't the only one who's interested, huh?" Yo-Yo asked. "Come on, Yo-Yo. We're supposed to be professionals." Daisy replied. "Whatever, hey you've seen him up close, you know he's hot." Yo-yo said. Daisy didn't say anything. Though, she would be lying if she said that the guy wasn't attractive.

Then, they realized that the stories began to form a pattern, they narrowed it down to a small town, Smallville. They entered the IHop there and talked to Pete Ross, about the incident of his childhood, the school bus that fell into the river.

—

Later, they arrived at the Kent farm.

They knocked on the door and Martha Kent opened the door. "Mrs. Kent?" Coulson asked, "My name is Agent Coulson, this agent May, agent Mack, agent Yo-Yo and…" He paused. "Quake." Martha finished, "We saw you on the news, Clark's not here.".

May: "Not here?"

Martha: "No, he left when he heard you were in town."

Mack: "I don't think we've been here for that long."

Coulson: "And S.H.I.E.L.D. Is trained to keep the lowest profile."

Martha: "I didn't mean like texted or anything, I said HEARD you… and maybe saw you."

The Agents were confused at what she meant.

Martha: "He told me where you should go if you're looking for him…"

Later, at they saw a man standing over a grave,

"So… I heard you were looking for me." Clark said as he turned around. "You're the man that saved us at the oil rig?" Mack asked. Clark nodded. "Thanks for that, guess we owe you, I'm Agent Coulson by the way, I'm with S.H.I.E—". "I know who you are, agent Coulson, and who they are: Agent Mack and Agent May." Clark said. "I remember you, the guy that Agent Simmons was flirting with." May said to Clark. "She wasn't flirting with me, Ma'am, she was trying to make friendly conversation." Clark added.

"I don't believe we've met ms…" Clark said to Yo-Yo. "Elena, people call me Yo-Yo.". "Well, I believe you already know who I am." Clark said.

"Clark Joseph Kent. A normal kid in a small town, until he discovered he's Inhuman, then he went on the run to find answers, I assume." May answered. "Impressive—ly close, but I'm not an Inhuman." Clark replied. Daisy and Yo-Yo looked at each other, than to Clark. "Mr. Kent, we've been where you are, feeling different and not accepting it, you want to feel like a normal person." Daisy said. "But, you do know that you can do things that normal people can't." Yo-Yo added.

"I never said I was a 'normal person', I just said I wasn't an Inhuman." Clark replied. The Agents were confused, "I'm a fan of cryptics just as much as anyone, but can you dial it down a bit?" Coulson asked. Clark looked around, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" He asked. "Why? you picked this spot?." Mack answered. "I only came here to… visit someone." Clark said while looking at his father's grave.

Later, back at the Kent house. Inside.

"Anyone want some tea?" Martha asked. "I'll have some." Coulson answered. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"When I heard of the Inhumans, I thought maybe that I wasn't alone here, then when I found that you exactly weren't like me, I was kind of disappointed." Clark said. "What do you mean 'not like you'?" Daisy asked. "Inhumans are humans with alien DNA, Kree specifically, if you went through terrigenesis and came out with powers, you're an Inhuman." May added.

"I know, the difference is that I was _born_ with these powers, without going through terrigenesis." Clark said. There was a long silence in the room, till Mack broke the silence, "What… are you saying?" He asked. "My name is Kal-El, and I'm from Krypton." Clark answered.

The Agents didn't know what to say, they were talking to an alien from another planet who has been living here and they never knew about it, until now. "Wow, so you are an alien, how have we never knew about you?" Mack asked. "Probably the technology ahead of you time?" Clark answered. "So, you are from Krypton, where is that?" Coulson asked. Clark's expression fell when Coulson asked that question.

"Krypton… was a planet in the Xerius galaxy." Clark answered. "Wait, was?" Daisy asked. "Yes, it was destroyed by the implosion of its own core 30 years ago." Clark answered, "I only found out recently… that I am the last son of krypton." The agents were more sorry for him than shocked, they didn't know what to say, this man is the last of his race, they couldn't imagine the loneliness he felt.

"Oh, my boy." Martha said as she hugged him, "I am so sorry.". "I think we need time to think about this." Coulson said.

The agents went outside to talk about him. "Did you hear him? The last of his kind, and he found out recently." Daisy said. "God, I can't imagine.". "Let's think about this, how do we know this guy is telling the truth?" May asked. Daisy looked at her with confusion. "May, what does he have to hide? The only secret he had his whole life is the fact that he is from another world." Coulson answered."

"I'm just saying that we need to be cautious, I mean what if this guy is not friendly? what if that was just an act?" May asked again. Daisy got up,

Daisy: "May, why would he take those news and make an act? What would he gain from it?"

May: "I don't know, why did you run away? What did you gain from it? More bruises on your arms?"

Daisy walks up to her.

Daisy: "Well tell me, why couldn't you save the kid? What did you gain from killing her? More blood on conscience?"

Coulson intervened before one of them threw the first punch.

Coulson: "Alright! Enough! Should I remind you guys that we are guests here?"

Daisy and May walked away from each other.

Coulson: "Alright, we don't know what he plans to do with his power, but as far as we know, S.H.I.E.L.D. Doesn't know who took the spaceship, only we do, maybe… we could bring him in… like an agent."

Daisy, Mack and Yo-Yo agreed to that, May hesitated, but eventually agreed.

Meanwhile in the Kent house,

"Clark, why didn't you tell me about your home?" Martha asked. "Because… that isn't my home, mom. My home is right here." clark answered. Martha smiled at his answer. "Well… what do you plan to do here?" She asked. "I want to help people, give them an ideal, I want them to see that they don't always have to fear what's different." Clark answered. "And you don't think you could help with that if you go with them?" Martha asked. "Mom, I just got back home, what if something happened to you and I wasn't here? I don't want to leave you." Clark answered.

"Clark, I'll be fine here, you can just ask S.H.I.E.L.D. To send me some help around here." Martha replied. Clark still was didn't know what to do. "Besides, that Daisy girl is cute." Martha said. "Mom." Clark replied. "I'm just saying, she seems nice, except the fact that she's killed a lot of WatchDogs." That made Clark think, the WatchDogs are an anti-Inhuman group, maybe he can help the cause to stop them, not with vigilantism, taking the law into their own hands, like Daisy. But by living with human morals, go by the book.

When he made up his mind, Coulson walked into the room. "Clark, we're going to give a choice, stay here and stay secret, or come with us and we'll give your mother protection." Clark thought long and hard about this, if he stayed, he would no longer be able to help people, but if he registered, he would not be able to help as many people. Then he decided to bargain.

"I'll sign Agent Coulson, but on two conditions. One: the people who know about me think I'm Inhuman, I want to keep it that way until they're ready or if they can be trusted." Coulson understood that and nodded. "Two: I want to help people around the world, be an ideal for the people who feel different, unless there is a mission, I leave to help those who can't help themselves." Coulson was didn't have an answer to that at first.

But when he thought about it, it made sense, less than half of the Avengers were registered and the rest were criminals, and there were a lot of Inhumans still on the run since their safe haven fell, they could be set on the right path if this guy were believed to be an Inhuman and helped people.

Coulson extended his hand, "Deal." He said. Clark shaked his hand in agreement.

 **I don't know when I'll upload another chapter, I might upload at random times, I might upload sooner or later, same with my other fanfiction. I might even make new FanFictions, but I don't know when. Right now, two stories might be my limit. But hey, limits can be broken. I just hope you guys are patient enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Hey everyone, I just want to say thanks for reading my fanfics, these were thoughts that have been rattling around in my head for a while, now I am determined to finish them, and I am planning something bigger with these stories, so I might be working on this for a while.**

After Coulson shook Clark's hand, they were ready to leave. As they boarded the Zephyr, Daisy was glad Clark had decided to come aboard, May had her usual expression, Mack and Elena didn't mind. "Clark, when we go back to S.H.I.E.L.D., we will need you to run a few tests." Coulson said, Clark nodded. "For now, make yourself comfortable."

Clark decided to look around, with his X-ray vision, it wasn't hard. Then Daisy walked up to him. "Hey." Daisy said. "Hey." Clark replied. "So… thanks for saving me from the droid, and my bleeding." Daisy said. Clark smiled and nodded.

"Hey Jemma." Coulson said. "Yes, Agent Coulson?" Jemma asked. "The 'guardian angel' is here, go say hi." Coulson answered.

Jemma walked to the man and recognized the man. "Oh, Mr. Kent?" Jemma said. "Hello, Agent Simmons." Clark replied. "Um, if you don't mind, me and Agent Fitz would like to run a few tests on you at base." Simmons said. "Of course, Agent Simmons." Clark replied.

Back at the Playground.

"Mr. Kent, welcome to the Playground." Mack said.

"Impressive." Clark replied.

"Now Mr. Kent, if you come with me." Jemma said.

"Of course, lead the way." Clark replied.

Clark and Jemma made their way into the science lab.

"Daisy, Yo-Yo, we need you to meet the new director." Coulson said. "We'll catch up with you guys." Daisy replied. Coulson nodded and went to the director's room.

"Professionals, huh?" Yo-Yo said with an eyebrow raised. "Hey, we're off duty." Daisy said in her defense. Then they both made their way into the science lab.

"Now Mr. Kent, if you would kindly remove your shirt." Fitz said. Clark complied. When he removed his shirt, he was gaining attention from every lady in the room, including Jemma, and any lady who can see through the glass, _especially_ Daisy and Yo-Yo.

"Wow." Daisy said. "Yeah, they are even better than when I saw the footage." Yo-Yo replied. "Footage? Daisy said, still looking at Clark. "Yeah, at the oil rig, where he saved Mack and Coulson." Yo-Yo answered.

"Jemma? Earth to Jemma!" Fitz said, snapping Jemma out of her gazing trance. "Yes, Fitz?" Jemma asked. "I need you to question him about his abilities while I measure his power, then later, we test him against Yo-Yo and Daisy." Fitz answered. "Alright then." Jemma replied.

"Come on, we better not keep the director waiting." Daisy said while still looking. "Alright, let's go." Yo-Yo said, then they both left.

At the director's room.

"So, you brought in this new Inhuman, has he signed?" Mace asked. "Not yet, I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Coulson answered. "About what?" Mace asked. "We agreed to _alter_ our conditions, he wants to help people around the world, so unless there is a mission, we have to let him do what he wants." Coulson answered. "Shouldn't made a promise you can't keep, Coulson." Mace replied. "Director, if I may, he can be a good example for the Inhumans out there, if he becomes a hero and save lives as a registered Inhuman, he can convince the others to register as well, even for regular humans." Daisy said.

That made Mace turn to Daisy. "I'm sorry _ms_. Johnson, but since you left S.H.I.E.L.D., you don't really have a say in the matter. And why are you here, instead in one of the cells?" Mace asked. "Sir, I brought her in, and she's right. More than half of the Avengers are on the run and so are the Inhumans, he can be someone that the Inhumans can look up to, and he can show normal people that not all Inhumans are made bad." Coulson answered

This left Mace to his thoughts, "What do we know about this guy?" Mace asked. "His name is Clark Kent, He's a farm boy who grew up in Kansas, his father was a son of a Howling Commando." Coulson answered. It left Mace in his thoughts again, (Clark Kent is U.S. citizen, his father probably told him stories about Captain America, hopefully mostly about serving his country, and about as American as he can get. "Alright, we'll go with this Coulson, but if this backfires on us, in any way, it's on you." Mace said. Coulson nodded. "Now, where can we meet our new teammate?" Mace asked.

Meanwhile at the science lab.

Jemma: "Mr. Kent, can you tell us what abilities you have?"

Clark: "Um, a lot actually, super strength, super speed, heat vision, flight, super senses, super breath and freeze breath,"

Jemma was lost for words, an Inhuman with that many abilities, then she attempted to inject him with a needle, and it broke.

Clark: "and enhanced durability."

Jemma: "And are your abilities powered in any way?"

Clark: "They are powered by my exposure to yellow sunlight, my cells drink it's radiation."

Jemma: "Fascinating. Fitz, did you get that?"

Fitz: "Yes, now let me get a read on his power level." When Fitz got it, he was shocked at what he saw.

Now…

"FitzSimmons, Radcliffe, what do you got for us?" Coulson asked.

"Agent Coulson, this Inhuman is at a level we have never seen before, at hulk's level at LEAST, and that is just the strength." Radcliffe answered. "He has an arsenal of abilities, all he needs is some time out in the sun, we might need some more time analyzing him." Radcliffe answered and showed him the list of abilities.

The entire team was amazed and scared at the same time. The people who knew what he was, were glad that he was with them, but they were thinking on how they were gonna be able to stop that kind of… super being.

"Well, glad he's on our side." Mace said, then he walked up to Clark. "Mr. Kent, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm director Mace." He extended his hand. Clark said 'sir' as a sign of respect.

"We heard that you have a variety of powers, do you have control over them?" Mace asked. "Yes, sir." Clark answered. "And you want to use these powers to help people, even outside of S.H.I.E.L.D., can you tell us why?" Mace asked.

"I believe that people, don't have to be afraid of people like me, not by what they looked like or what they can do, only by who we are and the choices we make. As for the Inhumans, we've been given powers but we are the ones who decide to make it a gift or a curse. I want to show everyone, human or otherwise, that there is hope, hope for a future together in peace."

Everyone was inspired by his speech, this is probably the most powerful man on the planet and he wants to defend those weaker than him and who can't defend themselves, this was the duty of a true hero.

"Well, if you're going to be a hero, you're gonna need a suit and a name." Mack said. "Actually, I have just the thing." Clark said, then he got his baggage where his stuff was, including his suit. Then with super speed, he changed into his red and blue suit. Everyone was gazing on him in his suit.

"Impressive, really showcasing your 'American' side, but where did you get it?" Mace asked. Clark couldn't really answer, and the team who knew were getting nervous. Then Mace's phone was buzzing, "All right, well you guys can come up with a name for him, I have to take this, FitzSimmons, Radcliffe, good work." Mace said.

Then that left Coulson, Daisy and Fitz in the room alone with Clark. "That's a cool suit, but it might need something for it to represent S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson said. "What does the S stand for?" Daisy asked. "It's not really an S, on my planet it means hope." Clark answered.

"Well if you don't want people to know that you are an alien, it's gonna have to be an S, so it has to stand for something." Coulson said. This left Daisy and Coulson to their thoughts, what name starting with an S could actually describe him? he was someone more powerful than hulk or Thor, and he's not trying to conquer the world, but trying to save it.

And trying to do it by their rules too, he was there to save the innocent, not punish the guilty like Daisy was, he's a good man, a great man, a…

Then it hit them, they probably couldn't have come up with something better. They went whispered to each other in private, Clark didn't want to use his super hearing and spoil the surprise, Coulson and Daisy nodded in agreement and turned to Clark. "How about…" Daisy said as she was looking at the S, "Sup—". "Guys, there is something coming towards the atmosphere… it's a bifrost." Fitz interrupted.

Coulson and Daisy could already guess who it was.

At the hanger.

Clark and the team and a lot of other agents were forming a perimeter. Then the bifrost landed on the concrete. Clark was gazing at the rainbow landing on the floor. The team saw a female, tall like Clark, black hair, in silver armor, a small shield on his wrist and a blade in one hand. Standing

The team knew who it was: Lady Sif.

"Well, you Asgardians always know how to make an entrance." Coulson said. Sif smiled at that. "Greetings, son of Coul, and a pleasure to see you all again." Sif said. "Clark, this Lady Sif, one of Thor's allies.". Coulson said to Clark. Lady Sif looked closely at the symbol on Clark's chest, and recognized it as a Kryptonian language.

"That symbol…" Sif said, and Coulson interrupted. "We'll talk about that later. First, we want to know what you're doing here."

"I'm afraid it is grave, we might need Thor's allies of this world." Sif said. "Ahh… that's gonna be a problem, let's talk about this somewhere else, come on guys." Coulson said to May, Daisy and Clark.

They boarded the Zephyr and talked to Sif about the mishap with the avengers and the Accords. "This is unfortunate, without the Avengers, the Earth might be in more danger." Sif said. "Well, then the Earth might need this guy more than ever." Daisy said as she turned to Clark. "That reminds me, are you a Kryptonian?" Sif asked, everyone was shocked when she asked.

"You know about my people?" Clark asked. "I do, Asgard were allies of Krypton during their civilization expansion. our forces fought alongside each other against our enemies." Sif answered. "Our people were friends, until the destruction of their planet, the people of Asgard mourned for their lost allies." She said.

"Well… I am the last of people, my parents gave their lives to bring me to Earth." Clark said, "My Kryptonian name is Kal-El.".

"A son of El, I knew I recognized the symbol, it means hope, it fits well for you." Sif replied to the last son… the last hope of Krypton, then she put her right fist on the left side of her chest and lowered her head. "If the time comes, I will be honored to fight by your side." She said. Clark lowered his head. "Me too." He said.

"So, Sif…" Daisy interrupted, "What's so bad that we need the Avengers back?" She asked.

Sif: "Hemdall has seen a problem in another plane of reality, they call it… the vanishing point."

Coulson: "The vanishing point?"

Sif: "Time works differently there, it exists at the last possible second of it's universe."

Clark: "It's universe? So the multiverse theory is real?"

Sif: "Aye, but the vanishing point has been destroyed, an explosion of it's device created holes of it's own reality, warping random 'properties' of random times of it's earth, bringing them to other realities."

Coulson: "And some of the stuff of that earth has come to ours."

Sif: "Yes, the Allfather has pointed me as what you would call, 'a janitor' to clean this mess."

Daisy: "Do you have anything that can help us find things like that?"

Sif: "The Allfather has contacted to the sourcerer supreme of this Earth, and appointed another sourcerer to help us in anyway he can."

Coulson: "'Sourcerer supreme'? You mean like a wizard?"

Sif: "If that is what you call a wielder of magic and protector of our reality."

Daisy: "Yeah, she's talking about a wizard."

Clark: "So, who's the sourcerer?"

Sif: "I do not know, he said we should know soon."

Meanwhile, in a rough part of a town.

A man of short grey hair was waking up, the last thing he remembered was blowing up the Oculus device, and in front of him was an unconcious blond woman in some kind of dress, who reminded him of someone.

As he got up, the blond woman was waking up, and when she opened her eyes she saw the man and immediately got up, with her guard up.

"Whoa! Okay." The man said as he was reaching for the gun behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!" The woman asked.

"Just a guy who seems to be lost," The man said, "So how about we just gather ourselves here, and I'll tell you my name, and you'll tell me your's." He said as he pulled his hand away from his gun.

The lady put her fists down but still kept her guard up.

"I'm Leonard Snart. Ms…?" The man said.

"Lance. Laurel Lance."

 **My Arrowverse favorites: Captain Cold and Black Canary. For those of you who haven't watched any of the shows, watch it, or search them up. And those of you who DO know, what do you think? If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but I just can't let go of Laurel's or Snart's deaths. I know they 'sort of' brought them back with Black Siren or Citizen Cold, but it just doesn't feel the same. I just love these characters, if you don't like, then don't read it. Otherwise, I gonna need to make another chapter of this, "The Canary with a Cold." Coming Soon.**


End file.
